


new year's eve

by themoongirl



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Slow Dancing, basically sander has some feelings about new years, robbe knows what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoongirl/pseuds/themoongirl
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Sander is feeling off. As usual, Robbe knows what to do.(feat. slow dancing)
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 254





	new year's eve

New Year's crept up on Robbe. The final days of 2019 had been a whirlwind of moving boxes, meeting Sander’s mom, Sander meeting Robbe’s mom, late night talks with Sander, and a whole lot of cuddling. It was all really needed. Time was non-existent. He wasn’t looking back or forward, he was simply being present, shocked at the direction his life had taken so quickly. So when Jana called him with the New Years plan, he looked at the date on his phone in shock, because he had forgotten a calendar existed after being so swept up in the holidays.

The plan was to pre-drink at the flat with Sander, Milan and Zoe and then head over to Jana’s New Years Eve party. They had music playing, Zoe put out some appetizers for them to snack on, and Milan was running around like a mad man getting ready. 

Robbe was all moved out of the flat, but it still felt like home. 

“So, New Years Resolutions?” Zoe asked Robbe with a smile on her face as she popped a chip into her mouth.

Robbe chuckled. “Uh, hadn’t really thought of it. You?”

“To listen to my heart.”

Robbe looked at her sincerely, then nudged her playfully. “Cheesy.”

She laughed, shrugging. “Where’s Sander?”

“I think he’s in my old bedroom, I’m gonna go check on him.”

Robbe walked down the hall. Sander had wandered in there a few minutes ago and Robbe hadn’t asked questions, understanding that he probably needed a minute. It was a thing he had noticed Sander did quite often. Escape. Sander had explained to Robbe that sometimes he just needed to be alone to recuperate, but not to worry. Robbe was just grateful Sander was finally communicating with him, and he imagined Sander felt the same about Robbe.

When he peaked his head in, sure enough, he found Sander staring out the window.

Robbe shut the door behind him and joined Sander, placing a hand on his back. 

Sander smiled weakly. “Hey you.”

“Hey,” Robbe smiled back. “All good?”

Sander opened his mouth to reply before shutting it again. Instead, he shrugged.

“Feeling a little off.”

Robbe rubbed his back, nodding. They stood there for a few minutes in silence, staring at the cars driving past and the wind blowing the trees. Robbe had noticed some consistencies in how Sander and his mom reacted to certain situations. The two were very different, no doubt, and Robbe never wanted to place them into a box. However, a similarity was definitely how they reacted to big worldly events. Christmas, New Years, birthdays - his mother tended to be affected by them. If there was ever any consistency to when she would be down, it was during holidays.

It wasn’t a surprise that Sander was feeling off. At least, it wasn’t a surprise to Robbe.

“There’s no…. pressure, you know?” Robbe finally spoke, still staring out the window. “To have a good time.”

Sander slowly turned to look at him, his eyes looking heavy. But there was a hint of a smile there. “How do you always manage to know what I’m thinking?”

Robbe smirked, wrapping his arms around Sander’s middle and staring up at him. “One of my many talents.”

Sander chuckled and kissed him on the lips tenderly. “C’mon, let’s go be social.”

When they went back into the kitchen, Milan was forcing Zoe to dance to I Like Boys by Todrick Hall, and she was laughing her head off. Milan quickly grabbed Robbe’s hand and forced him to dance as well, and Robbe couldn’t help laughing at Milan’s rapping. Sander hoisted himself up onto the kitchen counter and watched with a smile on his face as they danced. Robbe tried to get away and join Sander but Milan and Zoe kept pulling him back in.

Robbe was sneaking glances at Sander, noticing he way his shoulders were slumped and his eyes looking hard to keep open. And occasionally, when Sander didn’t know Robbe was looking, he would let the smile disappear from his face as he stared at a point on the wall. The minute he caught Robbe looking he would smile, but Robbe saw right through it.

“Okay okay okay,” Zoe finally said. “I am putting an end to this.” 

She pressed pause on the music and poked Milan in the stomach.

“Hey, that song was good-“ Milan looked at her disappointedly. 

“We have to go,” Zoe called as she disappeared from the kitchen to grab any last minute things. 

With the music off, Robbe could finally make his way over to Sander. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead, and Sander smiled. 

“Hey,” Milan interrupted. “You want to meet us over there? I’m sure you still have your key.”

Robbe turned around to look at Milan, keeping a hand on Sander’s thigh. Milan had gotten quite good at recognizing when Robbe and Sander needed some alone time. He was also very good at saying it subtly to not draw attention to anything Sander didn’t want. 

Robbe squeezed his boyfriend’s thigh. “Sander?”

Sander nodded, looking at Milan. “Yeah, thank you.”

Milan winked. “I know I know, I’m the best. Stop stop, you don’t have to say it, God-“

Robbe rolled his eyes playfully. “You’re the best.”

Milan laughed as he grabbed his coat and left the kitchen to tell Zoe. Robbe wandered over to the speakers and connected his phone as he heard Zoe and Milan open the door.

“See you guys over there!” Zoe called.

“Ciao!”

Robbe lowered the volume as Space Oddity started playing through the speaker. When he turned back to Sander, still sitting on the kitchen counter, Sander chuckled, shaking his head. Robbe stood in front of him, staring up at his dark circles.

“You want to talk about it?” Robbe asked, taking his hand and tracing circles on it.

Patience was key when it came to getting Sander to open up. It wasn’t easy, especially with how their relationship started off. Sander spent so long with his ‘cool guy’ mask on display for the world that it was hard for him to take it off. Robbe has seen the facade break the first time Sander talked about his thoughts, then later on when he told Robbe “You and me, 100% forever. In every universe”. Briefly in the hotel room, and then finally when it all came crashing down in Sander’s art studio.

So in these moments, when Robbe asked him if he wanted to talk about it, he was giving him space to say no. To say that he wants a night away from it, a night to just wallow in silence, and Robbe respected that. 

Sander patted the space beside him on the kitchen counter, so Robbe hoisted himself up. Sander intertwined his hanging legs with Robbe’s and placed a hand on his thigh, staring forwards. 

Robbe rested his head on Sander’s shoulder and placed his hand over Sander’s, the one on his thigh. He stroked the top of his hand and waited.

“It’s hard to explain,” Sander finally spoke. “I don’t know, it’s kind of what you said earlier.”

“About there not being pressure?”

Sander nodded. “Whenever there’s any expectation to have a good night, I can’t do it. I don’t know.”

“Hey don’t second guess yourself, if that’s how you’re feeling it’s…. it’s valid, you know?”

Sander shrugged. “I’ve never liked New Years.”

The song changed to Changes. Sander kissed Robbe’s head still resting on his shoulder.

“A Bowie playlist, hm?”

“Your Bowie playlist.”

Sander laughed. “I’ll let you have the advanced one in the new decade, how about that?”

“You better,” Robbe replied. “New decade. Damn.”

Sander stopped speaking again, and Robbe could sense his mind going a mile a minute. Robbe lifted his head. He grabbed hold of Sander’s chin lightly and turned his face to look at him. Sander’s eyes looked sad.

“That bothers you, doesn’t it?” Robbe asked.

Sander rested his forehead against Robbe’s, sighing.

“It’s just…” Sander hesitated. “Time I guess. The thought of a whole decade being over, and a new one beginning. It makes me feel pressure.”

“What do you mean, pressure?” Robbe asked, encouraging him to keep going. 

“Like, this is the decade I have to… I have to make better than the last one,” Sander said quietly. “Ten years are gone, and this is the start of another ten. And I don’t know what’s going to happen. And time doesn’t stop. It keeps going and going and going.”

Robbe could feel Sander’s heartbeat from here. He grabbed hold of Sander’s hand and placed it over Robbe’s own heart as a subtle reminder. It was a thing he did whenever he could sense Sander’s oncoming panic. It was a way for Sander to feel Robbe’s own heart and try to match the rhythm.

They sat like this for several minutes. Sander listened to Robbe’s heartbeat, Robbe rubbed a hand up and down Sander’s back, and they listened to Bowie.

Finally, Robbe had an idea.

“C’mon, we’re going to do something.”

Robbe slid back onto the floor and started searching for some paper and tape. Sander kept sitting on the counter watching him with a confused look on his face. Robbe just smirked.

He quickly sent a text to Milan telling him that they wouldn’t be joining, and then he turned his phone over on the table so that the screen was facing down. He grabbed Sander’s phone where it was sitting on the counter and shut it off. They only needed Robbe’s phone for the music. Sander just watched, eyeing him. Then, Robbe grabbed the paper and covered the time on the stove with it. He taped it there so that the time was hidden.

Robbe looked around for any other clocks and put the paper down when he came up short. Then, he walked over to Sander and grabbed his hands, hoisting him to his feet. 

“What’s the plan?” Sander asked him curiously.

“The plan, is that we’re not going to look at the time. We’re just going to be present, right now, right here, in this minute. Nothing else matters.”

Robbe turned the music up to 70% volume, and then he wrapped his arms around Sander's neck. Sander wrapped his arms around Robbe’s middle, and Robbed started swaying.

“Slow dancing, really?” Sander joked, a hint of a smile on his face as he rested his forehead against Robbe’s.

“Mhm,” Robbe grinned. “This is the plan.”

Sander closed his eyes, the tension coming out of his back. Robbe placed a gentle kiss on his lips, his fingers twirling around a piece of Sander’s hair.

Robbe could stay in this moment for the rest of his life. 

Spotify eventually changed the Bowie playlist, and Robbe didn’t recognize the song. But he listened, the lyrics suddenly making sense.

_Let's set fire to the lonely night  
You're beautiful when you look at me  
Let's give love another life_

There was a new look in Sander's eye, completely replacing the tiredness. A look of complete love and adoration.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Sander whispered, rubbing his nose softly over Robbe’s.

“Be you. That’s what you did.”

_Cause you'll be safe in these arms of mine  
Just call my name on the edge of the night  
And I'll run to you, I'll run to you _

Robbe couldn't help but think back on the year he had. He had hit his lowest of lows, yet still, he was ending it here. In Sander’s arms. It was all needed. He felt like he could take on the world, like anything that would be thrown at him was completely manageable as long as he had Sander in his life. He felt completely at peace knowing that any minute now, the new decade would hit, and Sander was here. Right here. In every universe.

“Minute by minute, you know?” Robbe whispered. “Doesn’t matter if it’s 11:59, or 12:01, it really doesn’t. All the matters is right now. With you.”

Sander stared deep into Robbe’s eyes, pulling him even closer.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Always.”

 _Cause you'll be safe in these arms of mine_  
Just call my name on the edge of the night  
And I'll run to you, I'll run to you

They weren't aware of it, but when the clock struck midnight and thousands of people cheered around Antwerp, they shared a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of..... have a lot of feelings about new year's eve so i used sander to help me express them. we all deserve a robbe.
> 
> song: run to you by lea michele
> 
> tumblr: dearsander.tumblr.com


End file.
